


Not Soundproof

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doffy's such a dork, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sex sounds, Well not really quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Rosinante, Doflamingo and Law cannot mute their noisy activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Soundproof

Creak.  
"Ah..."

Another soft creak.  
" _Ahhh~_ "  
"Shh. Corazon might hear us."

Creak.  
"Mmh..."

Creak.  
"Ngh, _Doffy!_ "  
"Fufu."

Earlier today Doflamingo visited a couple of his big shot clients on another island to discuss their SMILE quotas. He had also assigned his brother and Law to eavesdrop on the clients' entourage in case there was any information that could be used against their boss. In fact, they discovered a lot of information that could serve as splendid blackmail material in the future.

The sky was already dark by the time that Doflamingo finished his last client meeting, so they decided to rent a room. The lavish hotel that caught the captain's eye had one twin bed suite left.

Exhausted from using his Devil Fruit ability non-stop all day, Rosinante entered the room and unceremoniously fell onto the nearest bed fully clothed. He didn't respond when Law experimentally called his name a mere minute later.

Law, on the other hand, still had some energy to spare when Doflamingo wrapped his arms around him from behind and led him to the other unoccupied bed. Realizing that the older male had had a dull day full of shrewd negotiations and cut-throat contracts, Law was willing to entertain his captain for the night.

Most of their clothes were already off when Law toppled backwards onto the bed before the blond crawled up along his lithe frame in a smooth feline motion. His lengthy tongue lolled out to lick from under Law's jaw to his chin before slithering past the other's lips for a demanding kiss. Preparation took no more time than necessary because Doflamingo just couldn't wait to get inside Law. 

The poor bed is having a difficult time handling the captain's heavy weight and movements, squeaking and wobbling in futile protest as he rocks into his subordinate.

The raven-haired male is trying his damnedest best to keep his voice down lest he disturb Rosinante's rest, but it's impossible to keep quiet when you're being fucked so well. 

"Love it... _hah..._  when you do that."  
"Fufu. This?"   
"Aww, god, _yeah~_ " Law whimpers, the muscles in his legs flexing helplessly every time the glans of the taller male's shaft rams his prostate in quick, shallow thrusts.

The squelching sound of Doflamingo's dick sliding in and out of Law's slick ass and their groans of satisfaction are embarrassingly audible. Law expects the younger Donquixote to wake up from all the ruckus, but a sideways glance confirms that the other blond is still in the same position as when he collapsed upon arrival.

Impatient for that ultimate carnal pleasure, Law reaches down to stroke his leaking member but Doflamingo swats his inked hand.

"No need for that. I'm gonna make you come with only my cock," he promises hotly.

Then the blond lifts one of Law's thighs and presses it against his tattooed torso, foot raised up in the air. The angle allows him to wedge his penis deeper inside Law's orifice and the latter has to bite his lip to muffle a yowl. The momentum of Doflamingo's hips shakes both Law and the bed.

"Ah! Ah! D- _ohh_ -fy~"

And here it comes... When the fluttering bundle in Law's gut explodes, he lets loose a series of rasping moans as his toes curl tight. Clapping a hand over his own mouth doesn't do shit to stifle his vocal outburst.

Law's body goes limp and Doflamingo continues to fuck the panting male. He's got better control over his voice than Law. His ragged intakes of breath grow short before there's a long pause, jaw agape in a silent cry of bliss as he spills streams of cum inside Law.

Then the tension leaves the captain's body and the sound of him pulling lungfuls of air fills the room once more. 

He runs his hand up Law's calf before encircling the ankle to help bring the tingling limb down. They both turn to check the other blond and yep, the guy's still dead to the world. 

"Wow. Cora-san must be  _really_  tired to be able to sleep through all that."

* * *

The following morning they're sitting at a breakfast table when Law mentions, "You slept like a log last night."

"When I woke up seeing you two naked under the sheets, I knew I did the right thing putting up a sound barrier around my head throughout the night," Rosinante says while drawing a circle in the air with a knife before using it to slather macadamia spread on his bread. 

Law stops chewing his strip of bacon.

Rosinante gestures at his elder sibling, who just came back with a full plate from the buffet tables.

"Thanks to Doffy, actually. He reminded me to do it just before I conked out. You were in the toilet, I think," he says, munching his piece of toast.

Law glares at the person who fucked him senseless last night all the while telling him to 'keep it down'. So that's why the sly bastard wasn't too worried about the bed squeaking.

Rosinante notices his protégé’s crossed expression and turns to his smirking brother.

"What? You didn't tell him?"

"I wanted to test him. You know, see if he could stay quiet."

The younger blond snorts into his apple juice.

"Failed miserably, didn't he?"

Instead of replying, Doflamingo starts sucking air in through his teeth and making low, breathy grunts that only them three can hear.

" _Nnngh... Oooh... Hit me right there, Doffy."_

"You two!"

Both ex-Tenryuubitos' hoots of laughter (especially Doflamingo's cackles) petrify the majority of guests in the breakfast hall. They barely register the pieces of cabbage that the red-faced Law picks from Rosinante's salad bowl and flings at them.


End file.
